Negitive One
by VampireShimigami
Summary: I gave Ulquiorra a personality a little bit so no flames please. so this take place during and right before that Orihime. (And no offense to the IchiHime ship. or lovers of it) Oh and OCness. NO SMUT! Either. Please Read and Review! And one thing I'm kinda terrible at story summaries. Story way better than summery.


HEY! So I made a Bleach Fanfic sometime ago but I got bored of that one. So I'm trying again, here it is.

Chapter 1: In the Shadows

I am Espada number negative one and the tattoo is on the left side of my neck, my mask is on my left arm from my finger tips like claws to my shoulder, its main part is on my right eye and. my hollow hole is on my cheek. My clothes are white and black like any other arrancar but mine is shorts with boots that come to my pelvis, my shirt is long sleeve be sides my mask -well let's just say armor-. And my hair is long and purple; I have to hide from people because of my spiritual pressure. Even Lord Aizen was trying his hardest not to fall.

Aizen-sama told me that only he, Gin, and Tosen and some others are allowed up here.

I hardly get any guests so I'm lonely, and another thing there are no hollows for me to kill, so I'm up here lonely and bored, Until Today.

I was sitting in the top level –the sky-on my mansion, thinking to myself, a soft click, the trapdoor to the 'under world'- I called it that because its under me-. I snapped out of my thoughts, hand going to my Zanpakuto.

"Finally some peace and quiet" someone sighed it sounded like a male, not Aizen though. I tried to suppress my sprit energy the best I could, even I can't suppress it that much it's too strong.

The man's spirit energy was high but not like mine.

"Hello? Who's there?" I asked ready to kill.

Nothing, I sighed I heard a flash step then a cold blade to my throat.

I blasted some spirit energy he let go of me and staggered on his feet and turned around the man in front of me was slender, but muscular, he had jet black hair and his bangs parted at his nose. His hollow mask was on the left side of his face it looked like a helmet with an ear. His clothes were of course like any Arrancar but he had a tail coat. His eyes were emerald and like cats he had tattoos that looked like he was crying nonstop, his top lip was black. He looked kind a….handsome.

"What's your name?" the fourth Espada asked

"Mana Hellsinger"

"Yours?" I ask

"Ulquiorra Cifer" he said he had no emotion well he mostly frowned

"Why are you here?" I asked straining to keep my spirit energy down.

"To get some quiet" Ulquiorra said glaring at the trapdoor

"Listen Ulquiorra, can you please go?"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously

"My spirit energy…is beyond yours….and I can kill you…if you aren't a mile from me."

"Release it." He said plainly

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY I CAN KILL YOU! IM NEGATIVE ONE!"

"Fine, if I kill you then your buddies will come after me" I say

He didn't answer, just kept silent. I exhaled and released my spirit energy, all of it. He couldn't breathe and fell to his knees.

"I told that you would fall" I said suppressing it again, I helped Ulquiorra up his breathing was labored.

"Sorry" I say concern etched in my face.

"Nobody can stand my spiritual pressure. I told you and you didn't listen"

"I don't need a lecture from you" Ulquiorra said, he pushed me away and gained his composure, he walked to the trapdoor.

"Wait, um it kind a get lonely up here with nothing to do…so can you come back when you have time?" I asked

He sighed. "I'll see what I can do" Ulquiorra said then opened the trapdoor and hopped down.

"hmph, ya right" I said rolling my eyes "he will never come back"

I returned to my bedroom and flopped on my bed, and began to cry. I fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

I woke again. Why was I crying? Maybe it's just I meet someone and he lied to me. I went to the roof again, not bothering to get some food.

"You seem pretty upset, Mana" said my Zanpakuto, Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni she translates to When They Cry.

"Shut up" I growled as she materialized in front of me.

"You know sweetheart, he will come back" Higurashi said.

"How do you know?" I snapped, she giggled.

"I may be a Zanpakuto but I can run around" she said then sat next to me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I cried some more.

"He's coming, now wipe your eyes" I looked at her she smiled softly. She went back to being a sword. Once again I heard the soft click of the trapdoor.

"You kept your promise!" I turned it was Ulquiorra. He had a frown but I could see a small smile.

"You're welcome" he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Were you crying?"

"OH! No I…," I sighed "Yes"

"Why?" he asked

"Um," I sighed again "Well…"

"Tell me"

"You'll think that's its stupid" I say, trying to hold back tears.

"Tell me"

"Fine, many people have lied to me over the centuries I've lived, so when you made you promise thought you were lying." I broke down. I heard footsteps. And then arms embraced me. I looked up.

It was Ulquiorra.

"I don't think it's stupid, at all" he said he had full smile. I buried my head in his shirt.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou" I said over and over again.

When I calmed down, Ulquiorra picked me up bridal style. And walked to the edge of the building and sat down. I stayed still cuddling up to his chest..

"T-thank you" I cried.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Y-you are the first p-person that actually kept their promise to me. Thank you" I rubbed my head, deeper in his chest and cried some more.

"Mana, I promise that I won't leave you" he said. We just sat there, before I knew it I feel asleep. a nice dreamless sleep.

I felt like somebody was carrying me, and he or she set me down on my bed, and cuddled close to me.

Ok, three pages gee that's short. Ok anyway I know I have another fanfic but this one came to me in a dream but Mana was me. That's the second time I dreamt about Bleach. Awkward well please review.

Love,

VampireShimigami


End file.
